The Search for Purple!
by ParadigmRiki
Summary: "Hey, remember when we saved Zelda?" That line brought the three Tri Force Heroes memories from the past. The conversation led to Purple and the three friends were determined to find their old friend. Tests and trials await our heroes but what of Purple? Get ready for adventure, friendship, stupid conflict, a very poorly written villian and an overuse of the greeting "Yo!"
1. Realization

"Humph! Why should moi bother with such unfashionable cretins like vous?" A "classy" french lady was yelling at three familiar heroes. "I'll let my precious pets devour you as their ante meal snack! Au revoir!" She yelled before sending out her three pets to beat up our heroes.

A round creature appeared in a puff of smoke. It had lifeless purple eyes and, frankly, it looked like a table. The top was covered in retractable spikes which it immediately activated when it saw the three figures in front of it.

"Aww, man! We have to kill these adowable wittle cweatures?" Said the hero dressed in a blue garb. "Do we? I mean, we could just keep 'em, right?" he said affectionately to his two companions.

"Blue, I don't know if you've noticed, but they're TRYING TO KILL US!" Exclaimed the one in a red tunic. "We need become animal control and soothe the savage beasts!" he said with much gusto.

The last hero just shook his head. He wore a green tunic. "Oh, let Farore save me from the annoyingness that is you two," he said exasperatedly. "Now if you two are done being rambunctious, we have bosses to kill," he said in a cool tone.

"Yeah, right," said Blue, running over to Red. "Quick, boomerang a bomb and I'll lift you so you can throw it into it's eyehole, just like Molgera!" he was ready to lift Red up.

Red chuckled. "This'll make it go out in a bang!" he yelled out before tossing the bomb. "Bull's eye! I am the bomb! Now thr- WHOA!" his pun making spree was interrupted by Blue tossing him up to slash the monster's eye. This was the monster's true eye. It was a gruesome shade of purple and it was madly hopping around the arena.

"Y'know, eye am getting sick of your puns. So start slashing the eye!" Blue added, annoyed.

Green interjected. "Guys, we need to finish this thing off! Look, the body's destroyed! Stab the eye!" he yelled as he ran towards it and started slashing. It didn't take long to destroy the Molgera look-a-like, but then fell another monster, this time looking a lot like Moldorm. It looked like a caterpillar whose segments got smaller from head to tail. "Alright, guys! You know the drill! We alternate on who attacks it and all that stuff," he told his teammates.

They felled the beast swiftly, only to find out there was a third pet, greatly resembling Arrghus, an octopus with four eyes orbiting around it. Two were fire elemental and the other two were ice elemental. "Arrgh! ...us. When will the pets stop?!" Red asked in frustration. "C'mon, you can't have that many pets!"

Blue was worn out too. "Yeah, but that pun was unaccounted for! Anyway, full Totem with Green at the top, go!" he ordered as Green usually does. "And dodge the eyes! They'll either burn you or freeze you if they come in contact with you!"

After a few cycles of hacking and slashing the monster's true eye, the Arrghus copy was dispelled. "Zut alors!" The Lady exclaimed. "My precious pets! Beaten by tactless fools such as vous?! Zis is not possible! But I am not defeated, no no no! If vous want to be rid of the styleless curse of Hytopia, vous will have to fight me at my stronghold! Au revoir!" And with that, pow! She's gone.

"Let's just go now, shall we?" Green asked bemused.

"Yes, let's!" the other two replied enthusiastically.

* * *

Back at the Gathering Hall, our heroes are seen sitting on three different arm chairs, each matching their own colour.

"Hey, guys," Green started. "Remember that time when we had to rescue the 7 fairy girls and Zelda?" he asked his partners.

"Oh! OH!" Red exclaimed. "That was YOU?! I knew you looked familiar!" Red was astounded, but excited, that he had worked with Green before. "Hey, Blue, what about you?" He asked turning to Blue.

Blue just shook his head in disappointment. "I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier," He sighed. "It's not like I've been calling your puns out since the first time I met you…" He said sarcastically. "So, where's… what's his face? Bubble? Popple?" He started.

"Purple?" Green asked. "Yeah, what did happen to him? Now I'm curious. His sass would totally make The Lady red hot mad," He added, rather truthfully. The Lady hated sass. Especially unfashionable sass.

"So let's go find him!" Red chimed in. "It's not like The Lady's curse actually does anything other than making Styla look like she's at a hockey match," He said nonchalantly.

"Eh? Went Blue. "Shouldn't we sort out Hytopia first? This is what we're here for," He said, not really on board with the idea of finding Purple. Purple had a really bad habit of throwing a bunch of bombs at any enemy he saw, even if it meant hurting his allies. The thought of this made Blue shudder internally.

Green tilted his head in curiosity. "C'mon, Blue! Where's your team spirit?" He asked before turning serious. "Or is there something you're not telling us? Is it the bombs?" He added, to which Blue nodded traumatically.

"Fine, fine!" Red waved his hand indicating that he wasn't interested in Blue's excuses. "Once we find him, we won't give that a-bomb-ination any bombs," He punned, earning an unsatisfied glare from Blue.

Green got up and took his sword and shield back from where he placed it on the floor, leaning on the leg of his arm chair. "So," He started. "We're really going to look for Purple?" He asked the others, to which they nodded vigorously. "Alright, then. If we're to go look for him, we need to be prepared. Let's get everything ready and get some rest. We leave at the crack of dawn!" He ended. This prompted the other two to get up and grab their equipment.

Blue then suddenly chimed in. "We should probably get a change of costumes. None of us knows what awaits us, right?" He then pointed towards the exit. "Let's go to Madame Couture's place before we get some rest," He stretched a bit before walking in the direction he just pointed in.

"Hold up!" Red called. "We should at least try and figure out where we need to start looking for Purple first," He said to the other two. He was holding a book with the title: The Geography of the World of Hyrule, which he started flipping through before getting interrupted by Green.

"We should get ready first. We can do a bit of research during our free time later," He told Red, who seemed disappointed that he could not read the book in more depth. Nevertheless, he brought the book with him as he followed Blue out the door. After the other two had left, Green looked at the ceiling and mumbled. "Oh, I hope he's not involved in the disappearance of Purple…"

Blue poked his head back through the doorway. "Yo, Blue! You coming or not?"

Green was brought out of his stupor. "Yes, yes. I'm on my way!" He said as he dashed towards the doorway.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, then! There's the first chapter update of this series! Now with added mysteriousness and descriptions! I think this is a better read than what I wrote last time. Note, this was only an edit to the original. Not too many drastic changes were made. I only altered the ending.**

 **Anyway, if you liked what you read, do whatever you want. Do I look like I care? Reviews are welcome and so are follows. I will try to post chapter 2 later this month. Until then, POW! I'm gone!**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE NO 1

So, guys. And by "Guys", I mean the whole one person who's reading this sorry excuse for a fanfic. I have an update for you! It's a rather bad update, but bear with me.

I know that you all cringe **pretty** badly at my writing, so I am going to go and start rewriting this story. I think my main issue was that I was taking my ideas from other fic writers and while they do execute these ideas perfectly, I do not. One of these is the "Writer is a part of the story" thing. I should never have done that nor should I have even thought of it in the first place.

Don't worry, Poochie'll still be in the story, he just won't be me. He'll be basically my persona for this story. He will not have any God powers, as a friend put it, and he is a part of the Zelda world.

Another thing is the "Me vs the Goddeses" thing. Good in theory, bad in practice. I should have known better. In small doses it's fine, but I ended up overusing it and... Well, you know what happened. I plan on putting them in the story at certain points only, where they seem needed to me.

Another part of my problem was that I had a schedule. Aka a "You need to upload X number of chapters this month" kind of schedule. I felt rushed and was unable to write quality content, thus the shit tier writing.

So, what does this mean to you? Well, I'm glad no one asked! But really, I've almost finished editting Chapter 1 (editting because that was a genuinely good chapter) so it'll be out say, this week. I'm going to rewrite everything else from scratch, as I said earlier. This process will take a while.

I'm sorry if this sounds like I'm making excuses, but I've already talk about it with a friend and he sees eye-to-eye with me on this.

Anyway, next time I do an update like this, I hope it can be just a hiatus update and not a very embarrassing whiny post like this. Until I post Chapter 2, everyone. Paradigm Riki, out!


	3. Shopping Shenanigans

A/N: **Well, I think it's about damn time that I continue this. Just a note, I may be slightly better at writing. And yeah, sorry about the false promise of this being uploaded in April. Or was it May? I can't remember anymore. Whatever, on with the story!**

WHERE ARE THE STUPID LINES AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"So, uhh," started Red. "what exactly is a boutique? It sells clothes right?" he inquired.

This question was enough to stop Blue right in his tracks. He faced Red and gave him a glare that said both 'Haha very funny' and 'Are you serious?'. Red took a step back. He felt as if someone had slid an ice cube down the back of his tunic.

Blue put his hand on his forehead, shaking his head as he did. "Do you earnestly not know what it is?" He sighed. Without waiting for a response, he continued. "A boutique sells clothes, yes. And accessories. They also give fashion tips."

As he said this, Green's voice could be heard. "Hey! What's this about not knowing what a boutique is?" He inquired. "Nevermind that," he continued. "Guys, I think we should go to Hans' Armoury first." He started to walk in the opposite direction, his comrades following suit, giving each other weird looks.

"What's wrong with our swords?" Piped up Red.

"I'll explain once we get there."

At the armoury, a few minutes later…

"Hey, there, Triforce Heroes!" A burly looking man called out in his regular jolly voice. He wears a green and blue apron over his white shirt. He has a pair of yellow and red bracelets. He is always seen with a leaf in his mouth. According to him, it helps him keep his stress at bay. He was in the act of polishing a shield when the three entered his shop. "Well, what do ya want?"

"Yo, Hans," started Green. "We need weapons." This earned a quizzical look from Hans.

"What about your swords?"

"Well, y'see…" started Green before Red interjected.

"We need to use different weapons too. Never know when you're going to encounter an enemy that can counter swords!" He moved his index finger up to his head and tapped his forehead.

"Ah, whatever," Hans sighed. "Anyway, just so you know, we're having a sale today!" He boomed. "Everything's 25% off!"

The three split up, each going to a different corner of the store. Blue headed to the old-fashioned area packed with swords, spears and axes. Red started to follow but then quickly turned around towards the blunt weapon area. Green didn't care and simply went where his heart told him to go, which was an area filled with gauntlets and greaves. The three scrambled around the shop searching for their own unique weapons.

 **CLANG!**

The sound of banging metal rang throughout the store. The three had gathered their desired weapons and dropped them onto the floor in a rush to Hans. Hans only sighed at the heroes' antics, he had already gotten used to it. The three scrambled to get back up but kept stumbling on their dropped weapons. Hans took this as a sign to grab the weapons and put them on the counter to prevent any further falling. He took a closer look at the weapons and saw that the three had chosen a battle axe, a quarterstaff and a pair of gauntlets.

The battle axe was only single-edged, but it was very light for its size to compensate. It was only two kilograms in weight and was around 50 centimeters in length. Due to this, it could be swung around with one hand easily. Its handle was a deep navy blue in colour and the axe edge was crystal blue to match. The quarterstaff was a long pole made from oak wood. It was 60 centimeters taller than the trio. On both ends it had metallic nubs that were the optimum place to strike enemies with. The hard oak wood was painted blood red. As for the gauntlets, they had rounded ends to increase the damage dealt to an object. The rounded edges were grassy green and shined like the moon. The edges were followed by metal plating to protect the user's wrists and forearm from harm. The gauntlets had enough space on the inner side to enable the user to grab things, even while equipped.

After looking at the weapons, Hans turned towards the three tunic-garbed heroes. He didn't see the harm in having then use the weapons for practice. He pondered over a price for the three weapons before deciding on a reasonably priced one. "Well, then, that'll be 45000 Rupees!" He boomed once the three had gotten up.

"45000 Rupees?!" The three exclaimed.

"Well, yeah," replied Hans. "And no, I won't go any lower."

"N-no, that's not it…" started Green. "We're just, uhh, surprised that it's that cheap." He scratched the back of his head. He never was good at socializing. "But we were also wondering if you could maybe possibly probably take a bit less until we finish training and gather enough money…" He said. He wondered if he should have let Red do the talking.

"What he means to say," Red interjected, comically pushing Green aside, "we'll undoubtedly get lots of Rupees for saving Hytopia, right? We'll pay you then, kay?" He had his innocent smile on, the one where his tongue is sticking out slightly.

Hans put his stopped polishing one of his many shields and put his hand on his chin. There was an awkward silence between the four for quite some time. That is, until Hans made his decision. "Well," he started, "seeing as you are the Triforce Heroes… Alright, you got yourself a deal. Just… pay me 10% first. I need it." He confessed.

Green handed Hans the 4500 Rupees and the three took their respective weapons and then left the shop.

"So we're finally done shopping?" Blue asked. He seemed drained from all the shopping.

"I think we're all set for the road ahead!" Green called out in a happy voice.

"Wait, weren't we going to go for a change of clothes at Madame Couture's?" Red chimed in.

"Nope." That was the only response Green gve until Red asked him why. "Because," he started, "I don't see a reason to change clothes. Besides, aren't the effects only effective in the Drablands?" He raised a good point. Madame Couture's outfits were designed based on her knowledge of the Drablands and the powers bestowed upon the clothes were based on them too. She knew next to nothing about Hyrule, thus the clothes weren't effective.

"So, we're leaving then?" Blue asked, swinging the sword around to his back to keep it. Green gave him a nod and the three left Hytopia without another word.

Some distance away from Hytopia, half an hour later…

"Yo, Green?" Red called out. "Do you have any idea where we're going? Because I think I've seen that tree for the twentieth time or so…"

"Wait, you expected me to know?" Green responded. "I thought you knew!"

"But I thought you knew!" Red retaliated.

"Do I need to be the voice of reason?" Blue asked, exasperated. "Let's just go to Hyrule Castle Town and see if we can get any leads."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense!" Green agreed. "Uhh… It's… this way, right?" He asked.

"No, it's definitely this way!" Red responded. He started walking in the opposite direction of Green. Green followed suit.

"Oh Goddesses, help me…" Blue muttered. "Guys, it's clearly this way!" He chuckled exasperatedly as he walked forward, the other two on his tail.

OKAY BUT I NEED THE LINE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **A/N: Alright, alright. I don't want to hear about how terrible my procrastination, ok? I just couldn't work during the past months and it's stupid.**

 **Anyway, I did actually start writing this back in May but the damn file got lost and I had to start from scratch. That's why I ended up making them go shopping. That and because all three of them using swords is a bit much and it's variety.**

 **I'm changing the format a bit and not taking requests for what characters are to appear. That's for a different Zelda fic which is complete mayhem.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this, follow and favourite if you want. I still won't force you to do it. It's your life, y'know**?


End file.
